Hunters on Ice
by lunastars
Summary: Jo takes Dean out ice skating to stop him from sulking around the house


Dean was lying on the floor of Bobby's library. He was on his back, staring up at the ceiling with his hands rested on his stomach. Bobby sat behind his desk with his feet up on it and a beer in his hand, and Sam was sat in one of the chairs near the window, staring out of it. They hadn't had a job in almost two weeks and it didn't seem like they'd be getting another any time soon. It seemed as if all the monsters in the world had taken some time off for Christmas.

Just as they were about to shift position slightly they heard the front door open and close. The three of them looked in its general direction, anticipating who would walk through. It couldn't be a monster 'cause they'd set up every trap possible so they couldn't get in. So who was it?"

The doors connecting the hall to the library flew open and in walked Jo and Ellen. Ellen put her hands on her hips. "Well don't you all make a pretty picture."

"Great," Dean muttered.

"Get up, boy," Ellen said as she nudged Dean's side with her foot.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Don't push me," she warned.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Dean gently pushed himself up, as Sam went to get a drink for the girls. As he stood up and dusted himself off Dean's eyes fell on Jo. She gave him a small smile to which he returned. She looked better than he remembered. It had only been four months since he last saw her, she couldn't have changed that much... Could she?

"Here," Sam said as he passed them a beer each.

Dean shook his head quickly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why are you guys here?"

"It's nearly Christmas, idiot," Ellen said as she sat down between Bobby and Sam.

"Yeah, we know that," Bobby mumbled.

"Then lighten up," she said happily.

"It couldn't hurt to have fun for Christmas for once," Sam shrugged.

Dean just shook his head and leaned against the wall. He couldn't help but gulp as Jo came to lean against it with him.

"Don't be so grumpy," she chuckled.

"Hello to you too, Jo."

"Hey, Dean," she smiled.

"You look good," he commented as he ran his eyes over her.

"Quit it," she mumbled as she hit his arm, but the smile on her face was hard to miss.

"What?" He chuckled. "You do! You and your Mum should visit more."

"I could say the same to you."

"Yeah," he grinned. "Well we'll both have to make some sort of effort."

"I missed you," she confessed.

His heart fluttered at her confession, admittedly the last time he saw her they'd fought. Naturally he made a move but it seemed it was one time too many. Pushing himself away from the wall he turned to face her. He kept his eyes on her but she kept looking forward, never turning to look at him.

"I missed you too, Jo."

He went to move closer to her, but she shook her head. "Don't."

He frowned but stilled his movements. He just want to stroke her cheek gently, and maybe run his fingers through her hair, and maybe wrap an arm around her waist, and maybe even brush his lips against hers.

Who was he kidding? He wanted to grab her, pull her to him and kiss her. He wanted to push her up against the wall and have his way with her. But of course he couldn't do that. She wasn't interested and her Mum would kill him. That didn't stop him from wanting to though.

"So why don't you boys come and help me cut down a tree to decorate?" Ellen suggested.

"Sure," Sam shrugged. "You'll just drag us anyway."

"I'll drive you to get it but I'm not cutting the damn thing down," Bobby compromised.

"And you Mr Chuckles?" Ellen asked Dean.

"Can't help." He held up his left hand. His middle finger and ring finger were taped together. "So I'm out."

"Well you aren't sulking round here while we get the tree."

"Don't worry," Jo grinned. "I've got it covered."

"What do you mean you've got it covered?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"You're taking me out for a few hours while they get a tree," she explained.

He just shrugged and grabbed his jacket off the back of one of the chairs. He wasn't about to say no to being out with Jo.

"And where am I taking you?"

"You'll see."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. He didn't fight it but only enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his while he could. He managed what it would be like to hold it properly and squeeze it so she'd smile. So she'd look up at him and he could swop down and kiss her. But as they reached the Impala she let go of his hand and he frowned slightly.

As they drove she told him to where to go. Dean had no idea where they were going from the directions he was given so he figured it was no place he'd been before. Something that really unsettled him. Dean liked to know where he was going at all times.

But when they arrived he wished that he'd never left the house. He groaned as he looked over at the ice rink.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"This is not fun," Dean complained as he gripped the side for dear life. "Hunters don't belong on ice."

"It's fun if you move away from the wall and actually move around."

"Are you crazy?!" Dean demanded. "And break my neck? No thank you."

"Stop being a baby, Dean Winchester."

He froze for a moment, before he let go of the side and gently pushing himself away. No way was anyone calling him a baby, especially a girl.

"How do I do this?"

She skated over to stand beside him. She hooked her arm trough his and gently guided him around the arena. He slowly pushed one foot in front of the other till he finally started to get the hang of it. They moved around like that for a while, Dean slowly getting better and loosening his death-grip on Jo. But naturally Dean got a little cocky and tried to skate on his own.

"Crap," he growled.

He seemingly lost control. He tried to turn or stop but he ended up spinning around in circles. Crashing into Jo was the only thing that stopped him. As they crumbled to the floor he landed on her and they were both let out an "ow."

"Jesus, Dean," she mumbled.

"Sorry," he whispered as he watched her.

She had her eyes closed and her hair fanned out behind her. Dean's eyes trailed down to her lips. They parted slightly and without really thinking Dean leaned forward. As his lips pressed gently to hers her eyes flew open in shock. He broke the kiss a moment later, afraid she's kill him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Dean..."

He managed to get to his feet and help her up without falling. "I know I definitely over-stepped the line this time."

"Dean..."

He grabbed her hand and they started to skate again, staying at a slow pace. "And I just want you to forget about it."

"Dean..."

"And definitely don't mention it to Ellen."

Jo pulled her hand from his. She moved so that she was facing him and skating backwards. With her hands on her hips she said, "Dean Winchester, will you listen to me?"

"Sure, you just have to say something."

"I've been trying to," she sighed. "You don't have to be sorry and I don't want to forget about it."

"You what?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and slowly leaned in. They both stopped skating as her lips pressed softly against his. He ran one hand through his hair while his free arm wrapped around her waist. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"And I'll be telling everyone, including my Mum."

"I think we should stay here forever," he decided as they started skating again, her still going backwards.

"I thought hunters didn't belong on ice," she chuckled.

"Did I say that? 'Cause they do," he said quickly. "Hunters on ice. Sounds good to me."

"Fights every scary monster in the book but oh no, it's my mother that scares the living daylights out of you."

He went to argue but she stopped him before he could by pressing her lips to his. As they kissed she spun them around till Dean was so dizzy that he couldn't think straight and only managed to say, "Sure, whatever you want."


End file.
